Various kinds of thermal heads have been proposed conventionally as printing devices for facsimiles, video printers, etc. For example, there is known a thermal head including: a substrate, a plurality of heat generating sections disposed on the substrate, electrodes which are disposed on the substrate and are electrically connected to the heat generating sections, and a connector which holds the substrate between a base layer made of an insulating material and conductors embedded in the base layer (for example, refer to FIG. 3 in Patent Literature 1). Furthermore, in the thermal head described in Patent Literature 1, the substrate is inserted between the base layer made of an insulating material and the conductors embedded in the base layer, whereby the electrodes are electrically connected to the connector.